Lord Trollus
About Trollus was one of the original Golem beings that were set in a planet in the Separ. Having been deemed inadequate for the role of populating the alternate universe of their creators, they were left to their own devices. Trollus, being the ageless and mischievous being that he was, took this opportunity to become a god to the Golems, and he later renamed the race to Trollers, based after his own name. He enlisted talented scientists and magicians to combine their efforts in order to make technology that would get on the nerves of others. He then put this technology to use by creating a portal out of the Separ for his race, taking his main kingdom with him. This portal caused them to end up somewhere above Ludus, and the kingdom then crashed into the sea. However, the particular area where they had landed was subject to a very chaotic and dangerous environment, which would have undoubtedly ended up killing them if they had not taken action. They enlisted the great and powerful creature, the Trollethia, to protect their lands. The Trollethia themselves could only live if the Mother Trollethia herself was alive and well, as the children fed off of her aura. During the events of TKF, the Mother Trollethia fell under Kuipter's control, and met its' end by Revelian's hand. This led to the death of the other Trollethia, and the fate of Trolland being doomed. Learning of this, Lord Trolland swore revenge on Revelian. An underground city, dubbed "New Trolland" was created later, where the remaining Trollers then lived. He then proceeded in his plot against Revelian. He used Jinho to try and frame Revelian by causing a fire at the school building, but Jinho screwed it up because he's stupid. Afterwards, he tricked Revelian to stand on the railroad tracks. Originally, Revelian could do so, but Trollus wound up hitting him from behind. He then captured Revelian and took him to New Trolland. However, the gang goes after them, and Trollus flees with Revelian in the Grey Fairy Warship. The gang goes after him, and after freeing Revelian and defeating the Three "Goddesses", along with an old foe of Revelian, Trollus flees again with ZX. However, he wants a "fair duel" against the gang in an abandoned carnival. So they go there and defeat Trollus' robot, Troll-Bot 9001. Revelian kills him shortly after, marking the true end of Trollus. Lord Trollus's antics and death took place only after the timeline was determined to be doomed, so one could treat such as if it never happened, due to the OWWB fixing the problem in the past. Personality Trollus is, well, a troll. Although he is somewhat intelligent and evasive, he manages to include some kind of antics with each encounter. Whether sandwich making or mentioning the game, even in his death his head rolls away laughing. Gallery and Acquaintances GabenDance.gif Lord Trollus I.png|Normal appearance Lord_Bunny_I.png|(Unused) Easter form Lord Ninjus I.png|Ninja form Lord_Trollus_I_Military.png|Military form Lord Trollus Sprite.png|Appearance in Sprite Format Lord Trollus II+.png|His son, L. Trollus II General_Trollface.png|General Trollface Trollock.png|Professor Trollock Troll_Disease.png|Troll Disease Trollstool.png|Trollstool Trololong.gif|Trololo...lolong Category:Ethereals